


Rollercoaster Panic

by dara3008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, almost gen, much swearing, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is very afraid of Rollercoasters and yet Scott drags him on one. Tall, dark and handsome who's sitting next to him helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's captain-snark's idea so credit belongs to her :)

He would kill Scott. He gave zero fucks that he was his best friend, he would kill him slowly and brutally.

Because this? This was torture. Tor. Ture.

Scott knew he hated Rollercoasters. He knew it because, again, he was his best friend in the whole world and he fucking knew that Stiles hated Rollercoasters. And yet here they were. 

On the biggest, fastest motherfucker of them all. "I hate you."

The darker haired boy had the audacity to grin. "Cheer up, dude, it will be fun."

"Yeah fun." Stiles snapped. "Fun when we fall to our deaths and snap into thousands of tiny pieces, scattered next to lost shoes, sunglasses and god knows what else."

"Damn, Stilinski, shut up already, you're being a pussy." Jackson, his arm slung around Lydia sneered.

The red head, bless her, slapped his chest for it. "He's right, though, Stiles. You're being a pussy." Well fuck her, too.

Allison at least looked a little paler than usual. "If you let go of my hand even for a second, I will break up with you." She warned Scott and that's when Stiles noticed something.

"Wait a second…" They were a group of five. The coaster was a two seater. "Wait a second, I will just stay on the ground, no way am I going on that thing alone."

"No way, Stiles, come on. Look, that guy over there is alone as well and I'll be right behind you. Come on." Scott started to pull him forward, the rest following. "Hey dude, are you alone? Care if my buddy sits next to you?"

The guy - tall, dark and handsome like right out of a book - looked up with a glare. "Scott no... I bet he doesn't want to..."

"Whatever." The man, because yeah, he's definitely as few years older than them, grumbled in a deep voice.

"See? It's totally fine." Before Stiles could tell Scott how very not fine it was, he was pushed down into the car. "Have fun."

"Yeah fuck you, too, dude." Cursing under his breath, Stiles buckled up and checked a few hundred times if the metal bar was sitting tightly.

"You're not gonna barf on me, are you?" The deep voice startled him. Tall, dark and handsome had two raised eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously.

Stiles blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm not promising you anything, dude. This is my first time on such a monstrosity."

The guy chuckled and even he seemed surprised by it. "Not your thing, rollercoasters?"

"Damn, call me a chicken but I am terrified out of my mind." He wasn't even embarrassed by that fact, it was a fucking monstrosity.

"Yeah... Not a big fan either." The guy pointed his finger in front of them. "See the two happy couples there? Both of my sisters and their boyfriends, pulled me along, fuck knows why."

A little surprised by the curse, Stiles smiled. He didn't know why but he has always found it quiet charming when a guy cursed normally. "Yeah, my best friend pulled me along on a double date, too."

They kept on talking a little and Stiles almost forgot where he was because he could swear that there was mutual flirting going on.

That is until one of the workers started to make his rounds to check the metal buckles. Suddenly his animatedly swishing hands were stock still on the bar, knuckles happily turning white. "Damn, you're really scared, aren't you?" The guy sounded a little worried.

"Heh..." He tried to loosen his grip a little but the panic just tightened his hands again. "Don't worry, I won't actually puke or somethin'."

"Well, that's a relieve..." Tall, dark and handsome gave him a side eyed look. "Want me to hold your hand?" 

Stiles' head snapped towards him, wide eyes and gaping mouth. He was well aware of the teasing tone but he was also aware of the sincerity beneath it. "Would... I mean, would you really?" He asked barely in a whisper, almost hoping the guy didn't hear him.

He didn't however imagine the blush on the man's face. "Well yeah, I guess. Wouldn't want you to panic." And slowly, he put his bigger hand over Stiles' paler one, squeezing.

A relieved breath left his mouth. "Thank you..."

"Derek."

"Thank you, Derek. I'm Stiles."

Derek smiled at him a little shily. "You're more than welcome, Stiles."


End file.
